Impulso
by Evianae
Summary: La vida de Draco Malfoy cambiará para siempre cuando reciba aquel extraño mensaje. Volver al lugar de donde procedes, no siempré será sencillo.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, Hola a todos! Primero me presentaré, soy Evianae y es la primera vez que me lanzo a esto de los fics!_

_Discclaimer: Yo no soy Jk, y no creais que me entusiasmaría mucho serlo, pero le he robado los personajes y pretendo hacer un porquitin lo que me de la gana con ellos:!_

_Sobre la historia, que deciros, que es un dramione, pero no es algo clasico (ya vereis porqué) asique lo amantes de este genero... me temo que no voy a poder satisfaceros. _

_Un beso, y gracias a todos!_

I

Ella estaba muerta. Claro que lo estaba, y a mi, simplemente, no debería importarme lo más mínimo.

Impulso. Es lo único claro de todo esto. Todo comenzó con esa palabra y aún, hoy, sigo pensando en ella. ¿Por qué caí en el impulso? Ni si quiera forma parte de mi. Fue casualidad.

Una lechuza partió de Londres en una noche particularmente tormentosa, por casualidad. Se dirigía al sur de Francia, Niza, quizá. Es posible que Lyon, o incluso Cannes. No importa porque no llegó a su destino. La lechuza era inexperta, demasiado joven y demasiado arriesgada. Voló, algo desviada de su destino, de su supuesto destino y se cansó, demasiado pronto. El agua anegó su plumaje, la hizo más pesada. En aquel momento, fue casualidad que sobrevolara París. Donde yo estaba. Y estaba allí, por encanto.

Adoro París. Ahora más que nunca. El sol se escurre cada mañana desde la ventana y yo puedo molestarme en ignorarlo. París es la capital del mundo. Al menos para mi. La capital de Europa. Suficientemente alejado de la aristocracia, empapada en la clase alta. Bello, místico, mágico. Encantador. Un magnifico lugar para huir. Huir de la vergüenza, de la cobardía y crear un nuevo hombre que aprendería a vivir por si mismo. De acuerdo a mis principios más arraigados, pero alejado de todos ellos. Vivir siendo diferente, pero siendo el mismo. La decisión más difícil que había tomado jamás.

Me desperté temprano, acostumbrado a madrugar, no me costó demasiado. Había tenido un sueño denso. Donde la realidad y la fantasía se confunden.

_Él, el Innombrable se alza de nuevo. Su sombra se extiende por todo Londres, se estira hasta Albania. Llega a París. Llega hasta mi. Me reclama. Pero el sueño cambia de repente. La sombra se queda en Reino Unido. Va al valle de Godric. Y tras un haz verde, Harry Potter, el pequeño, Harry desaparece. Por lo tanto, Él continúa existiendo. Y me reclama. _

Me desperté empapado en sudor y con la angustiosa sensación de estar escuchando aún su voz en mis oídos. Caminé por el apartamento descalzo y poco a poco dejé de escuchar el siseo siniestro.

Estaba solo. Como siempre. O casi.

Una lechuza estaba posada en el alfeizar. Cubierta de agua, desplumada y sus ojillos negros brillaban de pura angustia.

En otro momento, ni me hubiera molestado. Mi apartamento es alto y las aves tienen la fea costumbre de hacer un alto en mi ventana. Pero en su pico brillaba un sobre blanco como la nieve. Y no tenía nada escrito, ni dirección, ni remitente. Nada. Sólo un sello de cera roja.

Fue casualidad que me detuviera para observarla, fue encanto lo que hizo que la lechuza me deslumbrara con su plumaje blanco y fue por impulso que rompiera el sello, leyera la misiva y me dejara caer pesadamente en una silla cercana.

"Hermione Granger ha muerto" 

La letra con la que estaba escrita ese escabroso mensaje no tenía ninguna relación conmigo. Era desconocida. A simple vista, resultaba muy artificial, muy pura. Sin borrones ni acumulaciones de tinta en los puntos. Parecía artificial, inhumana.

¿Qué más me daba a mi lo que pusiera en aquella maldita carta¿Qué me importaba a mi quien había muerto? Pero me importaba. No sólo porque conocía a esa persona, ni porque había estudiado con ella. No sólo porque era harto extraño que esa carta no tuviera ni destinatario, ni remitente. Ni si quiera porque el escudo del sello fuera irreconocible. No había ninguna razón.

Sin embargo, algo me conmovió. Un recuerdo lejano, un rumor de mis tiempos de adolescente. Un pedazo de mi vida que sentía que me habían arrebatado. Fue un acto de puro egoísmo y una sensación infantil, yo nunca había tenido ese pedazo. Pero fue un impuso.

Me levanté, decidido y me acerqué aún descalzo a la chimenea. Cogí un puñado de polvos Flú y entonces dudé. ¿Adónde iba a ir¿De qué iba a servir? Ella estaba muerta y no formaba ni había formado parte de mi vida. Era el polo opuesto. Volví a la habitación y me vestí de forma escrupulosa. Túnica, zapatos, varita y me dispuse a salir a la calle. Pero la lechuza aún estaba allí, y el sobre blanco posado sobre la mesa.

Ahogué un gemido rabioso. ¡Nadie le quita nada a Draco Malfoy! Corrí a la chimenea y lancé los polvos Flú.

-¡A Londres!

-------------------------------------

_Cortito, el siguiente será algo mejor. Como es la primera vez que algo así, admitiré (es broma, lo admito siempre) cualquer cosa que me digais que pueda ayudar o ser criticado. Se sitúa tras DH, asique (en este no sale nada) si no lo habéis leido, hasta aquí, jjeje. Eso sí, no parto de una versión oficial, sólo lo sitúo en el tiempo (no vamos a encontrar a diversos personajes aparecidos, pero quizá sí a algunos que...) por tanto, los personajes se formaran según lo ocurrido en el pasado. _

_Un beso y gracias!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola otra vez! Espero no haber tardador demasiado, últimamente no tengo mucho acceso al ordenador y cuando puedo o bien no me va a mi internet o bien no le va a otros... __Sobre el capítulo, ya avisé de que era posterior a DH, aquí lo vais a ver sobretodo, si no queréis que se os desvele nada NO SIGAIS LEYENDO!_ _A las personas que me dejaron rr (Heredrha y Sabaku no akelos) Muchas gracias y dedicado, os contesté pero como todavía no sé muy bien como va esto, no estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien. Lo siento... Ya no os entretengo más._

_Discclaimer: No es mío es de Jk, bla, bla, bla..._

_Un beso!_

II 

El Londres que yo conocí en los tiempos de Hogwarts era una sombra de lo que vi entonces. Las calles, abarrotadas. Las túnicas, mil colores. El cielo sin embargo estaba encapotado, como de costumbre.

Un extraña inspiración se apoderó de mi en cuanto pisé las calles de la enmarañada ciudad y me sentí estúpido y pequeño. Podría haber sido mucho más original. Al menos, más astuto. Me había dirigido a Londres, a cualquier parte de Londres y la red Flú me había conducido directamente al callejón Knockturn, al interior de Boring y Burkes. No necesitaba preguntarme el porqué. Mis viajes hasta allí eran frecuentes, en una época concreta, casi diarios.

Ahora una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y aversión me impedían mirar a ambos lados. Lo conocía de sobra. A la izquierda un pequeño escaparate revelaba la calle vacía. A la derecha, en el interior de la tienda, podía escuchar al anciano Boring guardando algo poco agradable, y que refunfuñaba algo acerca de unas brújulas defectuosas. Era extraño. Aquella tienda también había cambiado. Ya no exhibía los objetos de las artes oscuras que me habían fascinado entonces, ni tenía armarios evanescentes. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordarlo y me apresuré a salir de allí. Tenía un objetivo y no quería entretenerme.

Ya en la calle me sacudí para deshacerme de la ceniza que tenía pegada al cuerpo, y subiéndome la túnica hasta el cuello, comencé a andar, pensativo.

No sabía nada de ella, maldita sea. Desconocía donde había vivido los últimos seis años, si aún mantenía contacto con su familia... ¿Qué habría estudiado después? Era brillante... Quizá encontrara algo en el ministerio... ¿Granger, Aurora¡Já! Demasiado justa. Ministra en todo caso. Pero tal y como andaban las cosas, ahora ni aquello parecía factible. Era cierto, los años del terror habían acabado, para siempre. Pero aún había demasiadas cosas que arreglar.

La pureza de sangre, por ejemplo. Hay gente a la que ya no le importa en absoluto. Existe demasiada ligereza sobre ese asunto. Las grandes familias, como la mía, han quedado atrás. Por otra parte, es perfectamente comprensible. La mitad de los Sangre Pura están en Azkaban, convencidos de actuar bajo los ideales, de ser encerrados por ellos. Pero no hay nada honroso en todo eso, no después de lo que era el Innombrable. Un embustero, un embaucador. Un mestizo. Una engañifa que le había costado a mi padre la muerte tras los barrotes de una celda. Sobrevivir, perdurar. Eso es lo absolutamente necesario. Aunque existen maneras de vivir y no todas valen la pena, eso es indudable.

La claridad del callejón Diagon me golpeó con fuerza en los ojos. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, más de lo que uno tarda en acostumbrarse. Algunas tiendas habían vuelto a abrir, otras se habían sustituido. El emporio de la lechuza ya no era un antro oscuro, sino una luminosa tienda que se había anexionado a la tienda de mascotas. Madame Malkin especialista en túnicas, había extendido sus confecciones hacia el mundo muggle y muy discretamente ofrecía productos, que en gran medida, eran ignorados. Todo se había extendido, ampliado y se había adaptado a la nueva demanda. Sólo Terrotour seguía ofreciendo aquellos viajes tan horribles, sólo que ahora se incluían –con letra discreta- ciertas escapadas a lugares donde "El placer también tiene cabida".

Me detuve en medio de la calle. Buscando algo que me sirviera de orientación y no tardé demasiado en pensar algo útil. Necesitaba información y sólo había un sitio en que la encontraría. El Caldero Chorreante.

Por ahí pasaban centenares de magos a diario, todos los que venían del mundo muggle. Ella era una Sangre Sucia, por lo tanto alguien podía decirme si había pasado por allí. Encaminé mis pasos sin pensar que mi razonamiento había sido bastante flojo.

Un niño chocó contra mi. Le miré con rabia pero él sonreía de forma abierta. Llevaba en la mano una cinta brillante, que emitía destellos cada vez que la agitaba y hacía cambiar de color la ropa de los que la tocaban. Al instante mi ropa se tiñó de púrpura. Con un gruñido, agarré con violencia al muchacho, el muy imbécil seguía sonriendo. Primero, de manera mecánica, saqué la varita y con un gesto distraído golpee mi ropa. Negro, mucho mejor. Después le arranqué aquel artefacto de las manos.

-¡Mi mamá me lo compró, no puede robármelo! –exclamó nervioso.

Subí el mentón y le miré altanero. ¿Robar¿Yo? Escurrí entre mis dedos el palo de la dichosa broma y leí angustiado.

SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY.

Claro, cómo no se me había ocurrido antes. Si alguien sabía algo acerca de Hermione Granger sería sin duda aquella familia amante de los Sangre Sucia.

Le devolví al niño la broma y tras una mirada desconfiada se marchó corriendo calle arriba.

Suspiré, apreté los puños y me dirigí a la tienda con el escaparate más estrambótico, llamativo e indudablemente más famoso de todo el callejón Diagón.

Al empujar la puerta una campanilla comenzó a chillar de forma estridente. La miré con el ceño fruncido. No era una campanilla, eran unos exuberantes labios rojos que emitían un grito ensordecedor. Al poco comenzó a toser, hasta que con una última exhalación profirió un gemido afónico.

-Parece que vuelve a estropearse. Está ya viejo, pero no me atrevo a cambiarlo. Supongo que los recuerdos es algo de lo que nos cuesta deshacernos.

Me di la vuelta sobresaltado ante la voz y lo primero en lo que me fijé fue en la cabellera volcánica de George Weasley. En otro momento me habría sido imposible distinguir a cada uno de los hermanos gemelos, pero también había llegado hasta mis oídos la noticia de que tras la caída del Innombrable, sólo un Weasley regentaría la tienda.

Observé con detalle como sus ojos se entrecerraban en un intento desesperado por reconocerme. El tiempo pasa para todos. Se limpió un desgastado chaleco de piel de dragón y de repente profirió una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Londres, Malfoy? –comentó- Era agradable pensar que habíais desaparecido para siempre. Te imaginaba en algún lugar sórdido, pero claro, En ningún lugar así encontrarás elfos que te laven los calcetines.

-Supongo que conoces muchos lugares de semejante tipo ¿No? –puntualicé de inmediato y después reprimí una mueca. Había llegado allí para obtener ciertas respuestas y lo menos que me beneficiaba a ahora era cargarme el único nexo de unión con Granger. El único con el que estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-Ahhhh, el pequeño Malfoy. Podría decir que incluso se te echó de menos. Claro, no demasiado, pero tú ya me entiendes. Y dime¿Qué te ha traído a Sortilegios Weasley? Un sensor de ocultamiento, un chivatoscopio... ah, no... sería un incordio para ti... ¿Qué tal unos caramelos? Ya sé que no estamos en Hogwarts, pero podemos brindar por los viejos tiempos.

Extendió la mano ofreciéndome uno de sus caramelos de envoltorio brillante y yo reculé inconscientemente. Miré al medio gemelo, su sonrisa se había tornado maquiavélica. Algo había cambiado en él, era la falta. Nunca tuve demasiado contacto con ellos, pero era inevitable ver a los dos de un solo vistazo. Ahora me pasaba exactamente igual, tenía la extraña sensación de que George Weasley era también Fred, una fusión de ambos. Y por tanto, una dosis doblemente intensiva de sus bromas.

-¿Y bien?

-He venido a hablar de Granger –confesé.

No me pasó desapercibida su mueca molesta, ni que sus ojos, por un momento, destilaran tristeza.

-Vaya... Parece ser que alguien nos... me está haciendo la competencia. ¿Ahora venden poción Multijugos?

Torcí el gesto con desagrado. Esa poción ya me había causado suficientes problemas.

-No creo. Al menos, que yo sepa, nadie me ha arrancado nada del cuerpo.

-Bueno, pues entonces tendrás que explicarme que diablos quieres, porque viniendo de ti, es fácil esperar cualquier cosa –contestó. Pero lejos de ser una pregunta grosera, su voz tenía un matiz burlón.

¿Hasta dónde debía contar¿Qué era realmente lo que podía contar? No había una decisión inamovible de lo que pudiera hacer, ni un motivo lo suficientemente poderoso como para haber vuelto a Londres, en mi situación de desprestigio. Estaba allí por una razón absurda. Me encogí de hombros.

Weasley también lo hizo y se marchó a la trastienda con paso tranquilo. Me permití echar un vistazo. La tienda no estaba muy concurrida a aquellas horas, un par de niños que no daban problemas y que miraban todo con interés. Me pregunté si George Weasley tendría o no un ayudante. Si era así, no estaba haciendo nada útil, o lo hacía a medias.

Con un pesado golpe el periódico se posó en el mostrador. No era el profeta, era un diario muggle así que dejé escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y una mueca de disgusto.

**_Matrimonio hallado muerto en extrañas circunstancias._**

_La profesora Hermione Granger ,funcionaria del ministerio, fue hallada muerta ayer, día Jueves 31 en la puerta de su pequeña en __New Globe Walk__ junto con su marido Ron Weasley de profesión desconocida. Ambos, fueron encontrados sin aparentes muestras de violencia. _

_En la casa, que fue revisada por la policía, se encontraron los objetos de valor que pertenecían al matrimonio así como unas extrañas marcas en la pared que están siendo revisados ahora mismo por los laboratorios especiales de... continúa en página 10._

Con un ansia inusitada leí la página donde continuaba el artículo. No describía nada importante. Unas tristes declaraciones de una anciana invidente, detalles acerca de cómo era el dormitorio de la pareja y poco más. Miré de solasayo a Weasley, la sonrisa triunfal aún seguía allí.

De repente, y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, una luz brillante cegó mis ojos. Un maldita cámara de fotos. Me había fotografiado a mí, leyendo un periódico muggle...

-Deberías haberte visto la cara, Malfoy... por un momento he creído que... palidecías.

-Dame eso –exigí y él encarnó un dedo desafiante.

-Aún tienes ceniza en el pelo, Malfoy –contestó resuelto, yo me limpié mechón a mechón- ¿Ya has terminado de leer? Aún puedo esperar una hora más.

El desgraciado sabía de mi necesidad. No tengo ni idea de cómo, ni de porqué. Pero estaba claro que sabía que yo buscaba a Granger, probablemente mejor que yo mismo. Para mi desgracia, yo no conocía sus motivos. Quizá se trataba de una diversión que se había vuelto oscura tras la guerra, o posiblemente una posibilidad de venganza por todo el mal que le había causado mi familia.

-¿Qué tiene de importante este estúpido periódico, Weasley? –pregunté lanzándole una mirada desafiante.- Los muggles no saben nada sobre nada. Les lanzaron un Avada Kevada- me preguntaba porque no mostraba ningún sentimiento acerca de la muerte de su hermano y me había decidido a probar suerte- y no robaron nada. Les mataron por puro entretenimiento.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso, Malfoy? Seguro que más que nadie. ¿Pero quien podría hacerlo¿Quién mataría, sin llevarse nada?

Aunque mi interior se agitaba intentando negarlo, sólo había una respuesta posible ante aquella insinuación.

-Mortífagos –escupí con desagrado. Inconscientemente me froté el antebrazo. Durante los últimos seis años había evitado por todos los medios mirar aquella marca. Me duchaba con camisa, me arañaba en sueños. Hacía todo lo posible porque desapareciera y no me atrevía a comprobar si seguía ahí.

-Correcto. O como dicen los muggles. ¡Bingo¡Eh tú! –gritó de repente- ¡Qué te veo! –señaló un gran ojo situado encima de la campanilla chilladora. La pupila daba vueltas alarmada y pestañeaba rápida.

Uno de los asustados niños soltó una pesada esfera de cristal que acto seguido comenzó a desprender humo azul y denso. Los niños salieron corriendo, dejando caer todo lo demás, pero nada más se destrozó.

-No hay nada que no arregle un buen golpe de varita –hizo una floritura en el aire y el humo azul desapareció por completo- ¿Quieres llevarte una? Están bastante bien para las huidas rápidas... aunque no aguantan mucho tiempo, están hechas para niños, claro.

-Quizá luego –contesté- ¿Por qué me enseñas este periódico? –Odiaba la sensación de que alguien como él supiera más que yo.

-Quería hacerte una foto –resolvió escueto.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo –mascullé y me dispuse a salir por la puerta.

-¡Pero piensa un poco, Malfoy! –exclamó a mi espalda- Por una vez te voy a dar la razón –me di la vuelta despacio- Estos muggles están un tanto confundidos... –dijo con soltura, acentuando la palabra "muggle" y esperando mi reacción- Mi hermano estaba visitando a nuestra madre aquel día, mostrándonos un poco de su gran cabezonería... –musitó recordando algo especialmente divertido- y su total falta de delicadeza para algunos asuntos. Por otra parte, Hermione trabajaba en el ministerio, en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica. ¿Acaso te extraña? Casi tantos premios como Percy... fu decepcionante que empezara a trabajar en el ministerio –esto lo puntualizó con la nostalgia.

-¿Granger no está muerta?

Weasley negó con la cabeza y poco después cobró el matiz serio que no había conseguido encontrar en toda la conversación.

-Claro que no. Estamos hablando de Hermione –dijo su voz era firme- Pero nadie sabe donde está –concluyó- desapareció de forma misteriosa. Tal y como cuenta a medias el periódico. Lo curioso de todo esto, es que para el Profeta, Hermione está trabajando en estos momentos. No hay ninguna noticia relacionada con el caso. Al igual que nada que indique si está viva o muerta. Los auroes investigan el asunto. Harry... –de nuevo otra mueca de desagrado involuntaria, mayor que ninguna otra. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por ignorarlo- y todos coinciden en que no tienen ninguna pista para encontrar a Hermione.

-¿No hay nada en su casa¿Ninguna pista? Vacaciones solitarias, visita a los padres... ¿Nada? –estaba sorprendido.

Weasley negó con la cabeza y yo sentí que me hundía un tanto en el barro.

-Ni una mísera pluma. Estaba vacía.

-Vacía... –esa palabra me traía a la cabeza el color blanco de la carta. Estaba vacía, o casi. Si aquello tenía algo que ver, quizá pudieran ser hechos semejantes- ¿Qué podría tener ella que quisieran robar?.

-¿Qué podrían querer de ella, como para hacerla huir?.

No había pensado en la posibilidad de que ella hubiese desaparecido por su propio pie, pero tras ver la relativa calma de George Weasley comenzaba a creer que era algo muy probable, y que, de repente, ella cruzaría el umbral de la puerta con el cabello tan enmarañado como de costumbre.

Pensé en la carta de nuevo y me estremecí. "_Ha muerto_" rezaba, y yo como un estúpido lo había creído, sin pruebas. ¿Por qué estaba allí si la insufrible sabelotodo sólo se había tomado unas vacaciones abruptas¿Por qué estaba yo allí si realmente estaba muerta? Weasley me estaba humillando y yo bufaba cada vez pero no decía nada. ¿Por qué lo soportaba?

_"Lo sabes muy bien". _No, no lo sé.

Pero sí lo sabía. Me negaba a admitirlo, nada más.

Sin embargo, aunque seguía planteándome aquella cuestión no hacía nada por volver a mi retiro.

-¿Dónde está New Globe Walk? –pregunté con seguridad.

George Weasley profirió una mueca y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios de nuevo. Llevaba deseando aquello desde el mismísimo instante en el que yo había preguntado por Granger. Podía leerlo en sus ojos, y en sus gestos.

"_Disfruta, maldita comadreja. Yo soy quien gana en todo esto"._

No sé porqué pensé eso, pero me ayudó a soportar su respuesta. Un leve movimiento de cabeza, que señalaba el único lugar donde había jurado que no pondría un pie. Jamás.

Fuera del Callejón Diagon, en el mundo muggle.

-------------------------------

_Hasta aquí! Jejejeje. Lo de siempre, si veis algún tipo de fallo, por favor, comunicádmelo, os lo agradeceré en el alma. Estoy informándome lo máximo._

_Sobre los personajes. Me baso en cómo creo que podrían evolucionar los personajes a raíz de los hechos ocurridos en DH, teniendo en cuenta claro, que es una versión propia, pero intento adaptarlos (Pido disculpas por George)_

_Bueno, pues otra cosa más. He situado al feliz matrimonio Weasley (es mejor, Granger, pero bueno) en __New Globe Walk, a falta de saber donde viven. Elegí esa calle porque es donde está el teatrillo réplica de donde trabajaba Shakespeare, por eso de que Hermione debe estar cerca de la cultura, si es literaria mejor (opinión personal). Ahora bien, no sé si me paso, por la zona (tanto si es bueno, como si es mala) ni si el sitio está lleno de oficinas, pero como ellos son magos... se justifica XP. _

_Por otro lado, con lo de "Regentar" Me refiero a propiedad y quien es el jefe de los hermanos. Ser el dueño de la tienda me parece un privilegio exclusivo para Fred Y George, y no creo que este último le cediera un puesto a Ron así como así... (Visto que le cobra en el quinto...)._

_Por último, la fecha en la que se ubican los hecho es antes del nacimiento de Rose Weasley, pero como ya dije, es una trama que hay cambios, así que es posible que ni si quiera nazca._

_Un beso!_


End file.
